


A lesson in flexibility.

by greengoddess3



Series: Displays of Affection. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/pseuds/greengoddess3
Summary: Eventually giving in to his eager sister, Alec decides to go to one of her weekly yoga classes.What he didn't plan for was being so lucky to receive a private lesson of his own from none other than Magnus Bane.Or when Alec discovers just how pleasurable the mind/body connection can really be ;)





	A lesson in flexibility.

‘Okay Alec that’s it, you're coming or I’m kidnapping you.’

Alec exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, phone bracketed against his shoulder as he chopped vegetables for his stir fry. Such were his weekly phone calls with his overly eager sister who was always looking for ways to improve his apparently mediocre life choices.

‘Listen Iz, I don't need you to set me up, I’m fine.’

Scoffing playfully, Izzy whined into the phone.

‘Who said I’m trying to set you up? Maybe I just want to spent time with my big bro.’

Rubbing his watery eyes, Alec pushed the chopped onions to the side, laughing mockingly at his sister’s cunningness.

‘Last time you said that, I had to change gyms. I don't appreciate being eye fucked in the mirror whilst I lift weights.’

‘Yeah well, that was different. At least he was hot. Come on Alec, I promise you won’t regret it. Magnus is amazing.’

Sighing in defeat Alec leaned his back against the counter, dragging his hand through his messy hair. ‘Okay fine. I’ll come but…’ His sister always did have a knack for chipping away at his stern resolve.

‘I already gave him your number.’ Cutting him off Izzy gleefully grinned into the phone as she danced around her apartment.

‘Really Iz!? Ughhh.’ Alec threw his hands out in front of him in annoyance. His sister really needed a hobby other than trying to ‘fix’ his non existent love life.

‘What? Just helping my bro out.’

Pushing off the counter, he habitually ran his fingers through his untamed hair, resting his palm on the back of his neck.

‘I definitely do not need your help.’

‘Seriously Alec, it’s been years since Seb…’

‘Izzy, enough. I’ll come, just text me the details, I gotta go, bye.’

Alec rapidly disconnected the call, not eager to rehash the familiar argument with his sister. He had come a long way since escaping the intense relationship he had with Sebastian, the last thing he needed was a constant reminder of his past.

Sure, after taking time to heal he tried to move on and went on a few dates, but he was never interested in anything serious. It was just easier to keep things light and easy and not fall into the trap of wanting more, it always got more complicated then Alec could handle.  
He didn't mind his solitude, the loneliness was a welcome change from the fast pace of the hospitality industry. He spent many nights after long shifts too exhausted to think, crawling into his cold bed partially clothed.

Some nights he would wander into one of the bars in his area, never short of a warm body for Alec to find comfort in for the night. He always gave to the other as much as he deemed necessary and never took more than he required.

His phone vibrated against the counter, ignoring the message he poured himself a glass of red wine, sipping eagerly as he finished cooking his dinner.

So maybe Izzy was right, maybe he needed to giving dating another chance. Who knew, maybe this Magnus would be different.

Sighing he finished off the last of his wine, only time will tell.

***

Breathing cold air against the glass Alec peered into the yoga studio, taking in the various mats and apparatus as he waited for his sister. He wasn’t a novice when it came to physical exercise but something about tonight gave him a weird nervousness in his stomach.

Fidgeting with his hand in his pocket, he scrolled aimlessly through his phone, avoiding conversation as the other class participants started to arrive.

He moved into the spacious lobby, escaping the busy street as he sat one a small stool, his long legs awkwardly resting on the foot rest.

From his spot he could see through the small window panel alongside the door of the adjacent studio. He bounced his knee nervously as he watched a vague figure appear in his line of sight.

The man had his back to Alec, t-shirt pooled around his face as he his rigid back muscles tensed, legs pointed into the air as he balanced faultlessly on his head. Alec marvelled at the man’s skill as his eyes raked slowly over his chiseled body, taking an extra moment to appreciate his round and defined ass. If Alec didn't know it yet, he was definitely developing a butt fetish.

The man effortlessly lowered his legs, rolling back onto the balls of his feet as he raised his head and smoothed over his soft matted hair.

Alec’s breath hitched as studied a frontal view of the absolutely breath taking man he had been admiring for the past ten minutes.

The man stood sleekly, sweat soaked t-shirt clinging to his torso revealing the outline of his robust chest and firm abs. Leaning forward, Alec’s gaze travelled along the man’s taunt and well defined necked, along his protruding jaw and lingered on his perfectly plump lips. Unconsciously biting his lower lip, Alec watched as the man turned, balancing on one leg with his arms in the air.

‘I see you’ve met our teacher then?’

Blinking rapidly, Alec was startled out of his bewilderment as his vision was blocked by Izzy, arms crossed with a knowing smirk on her face.

‘Uh, no, yeah? What?’ Alec stuttered, standing up to embrace his sister to distract her from the blush burning his cheeks.

Izzy rolled her eyes before hugging her brother as she mumbled against his chest, ‘You can thank me later.’

Grabbing his arm she dragged him into the yoga studio, forcing him to take the space next to her at the front of the class.

He glared at her in annoyance, ‘really Iz, can’t we just…’ before he was cut off by an intruding voice as the lights dimmed.

‘Good evening everyone.’

The velvet sultry tone vibrated through the air, raising all he hairs on Alec’s body as he felt heat burning against his skin. He wasn’t sure if his body was overheating internally or the heat of the room was to blame, but that intoxicating sound was blazing an inferno throughout him. It had taken two words, two words and Alec already knew he was in big trouble.

Alec whipped his head around the room, tracing the source of the beautiful melody. When his gaze returned to the front of the room he sat in shock, heart beating out of his chest as he locked eyes with the man he was all but eye fucking from the lobby.

The man stared into Alec’s eyes, golden flecks shining through the dimly lit room, eyes darkening briefly. He looked away quickly, clearing his throat as his eyes darted around the room, focusing on a point behind Alec’s head.

‘My name is Magnus. Please take your starting positions.’

Magnus. Magnus.

Fuck. Izzy’s Magnus. Izzy’s Magnus who she was trying to set him up with. Who already has his number. Who he is already completely captivated by.

Well shit, maybe he did need his sister’s help after all.

***

The class was kind of fucking a massive disaster, not that Alec found any part of it challenging, well physically anyway. What he did struggle with was trying to concentrate on Magnus’ instructions, rather than how breathtakingly beautiful he was.

They ended with a ten minute meditation which Alec pretty much spent the whole time watching Magnus, fascinated by his breathing. He was completely mesmerised by the rhythmic rise and fall of the man’s chest as he sat cross legged, face radiating tranquility. He really shouldn’t be thinking about what that face would look like fucked out in his bed, how that seductive voice would scream his name, how that rigid body would contort around his, stretching and flexing under his weight.

At the end of the class, Alec dashed out of the room, cock half hard from day dreaming about his fascinating yoga instructor. He guzzled half of his water, spraying some of the bottle onto his face, attempting to cool his warm skin.

From behind him he heard that beautiful voice again as it called out his sister’s name, giggling resonating into the lobby before transforming into steady chatter.

Before he knows it, Izzy is dragging Magnus towards him, as his eyes widen and he stands frozen against the wall.

Izzy winks at him before littering off a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ and depositing Magnus only inches from him.

The man watched him with squinted eyes, tongue darting out to lick the corners of his mouth as he fidgeted with the ring on his finger.

‘I hoped you enjoyed the class. Isabelle tells me you're interested in private lessons?’

Alec swallowed anxiously, grip tightening on his water bottle as he silently cursed his sister for abandoning him. She knows how bad he is at functioning in front of hot guys, especially one as drop dead gorgeous as Magnus.

He manages to stutter out a ‘oh yeah, that sounds good’ before he feels his cheeks begin to redden under Magnus’ intense gaze.

The silence lingers, not awkward, but an obvious heat emanating between them before Magnus speaks, ‘Well I hope you don't mind Alexander but Isabelle gave me your number. I’ll let you know when I’m available for that session.’

Fuck. That. Voice. Never has Alec wanted, needed, demanded, someone to call him by his full name. Never has he been so aroused by his own name curling off a bewitching tongue.

Alec mutters out a quick ‘good bye’ as he watches Magnus saunter off, swinging his hips seductively as he walks away.

Racing out of the yoga studio, he leans against a brick wall attempting to even out his breaths. The business of the street helping to shock his body into action.

He needs to go home, take a nice cold shower and try not to think of Magnus because honestly, the man makes him feel like he’s burning alive.

***

Within a few days Magnus had messaged Alec asking about when he was free to schedule their ‘private lesson’. Alec was not going to deny that he was terrified of even attempting to hide his obvious affections for Magnus. His body certainly had no problem displaying how truly aroused he was by every single facet of the man’s presence.

They had rather agreed to meet for coffee prior to the lesson, Magnus expressing his desire to learn more about Isabelle’s famous brother before bending him into unspeakable positions.

Alec had spent countless hours reading and rereading his conversations with Magnus. Every one of the man’s messages oozing some sort of clever innuendo which only made Alec more intoxicated by him.

As he stood waiting in line at Starbucks, Alec felt a warm body sidle up against him as a heated breath blew against his cheek.

‘Hello darling.’

Alec turned rapidly to his left, stumbling as Magnus grabbed his arm to steady him, pulling him flush against his chest.

‘Woah, it’s a bit too soon to have you falling for me already.’ He laughed heartily at his own joke, Alec stunned by the fascinating melody that escaped from between his delicate lips.

Laughing nervously, Alec stiffened in Magnus’ embrace, eyes darting to his lips as he pushed himself away.

‘I ordered you a drink, I hope you don’t mind.’ Alec gestured towards the counter where their drinks sat, watching as Magnus smiled appreciatively thanking him before collecting their drinks and dragging him by the hand out onto the sidewalk.

‘I thought maybe we could sit in the park? I have a secret yoga spot that is hidden from most people which I’m sure will give us enough privacy.’

Alec nodded automatically, a slave to his desires, he didn't care where he was as long as Magnus was there too.

Winking Magnus spun around, gesturing for Alec to follow him as he set a steady pace down the block.

Alec won’t deny that he definitely took the moment to lag behind Magnus, taking in his toned backside in those sinful yoga pants as he strolled towards their destination. The sweat from the summer heat dripped down Magnus’ neck, glistening in the sun as he turned his head to check for Alec’s presence. His eyes contained a playful kind of mirth, aware of Alec’s admiration for his physique but never quite obnoxious enough to demand it.

This man was the most beautiful of nightmares; a succubus that haunts your every thought, making you a slave to their every whim.

As they walked into the park, Magnus reached behind him to grab Alec’s hand, pulling him through an open gate and down a winding path. The softness of the man’s structured hand surprised Alec, their fingers interlocking comfortably as if they were made to be joined together.

Alec matched his pace to Magnus’ turning to admire the man’s profile as he flashed him a tender smile. The gentleness in his face an unexpected juxtaposition against the pure sensuality Alec was accustomed to associating with the man. If anything it enthralled Alec, making him crave to know more, feel more, experience more of Magnus.

Eventually they ducked behind a collection of gigantic boulders into a spacious area surrounded by large oak trees which boarded against a quiet pond. The tranquility of the area a welcome change from the hustle of the New York streets that surrounded it.

Magnus manoeuvred Alec to the middle of the clearing, the grass plush and soft, instructing him to take off his shoes as he pulled him down next to him. He handed him his drink, as he crossed his legs and gazed out across the water, taking in the scenery.

They sat silently for a while, Alec noticing the comfort in the silence between them. He felt content, afraid to ruin the delicacy of the atmosphere with chatter.

A light breeze curled around them as the scent of the greenery invaded Alec’s senses. He detected hints of sandalwood and mint as the deliciousness of Magnus’ aroma swam around his head, drawing him into a deep Magnus filled daze.

‘You surprise me Alexander, you’re very shy for such an attractive man.’

Magnus turned his head slightly to take in Alec whose eyes widened, blush creeping down his neck as he dipped his head in embrassment.

‘Uh thanks. You’re…’

‘You don’t have to counter with a compliment. Just appreciate it for what it is. You’re beautiful.’

Alec froze as Magnus stared intensely into his eyes. The sun rays glistened against his face, illuminating him from behind, causing an angelic glow to radiate around his face. He was so unbelievably beautiful it hurt. Alec wanted nothing more then to express his admiration and affections but nothing could describe how celestial Magnus truly was.

Alec was breathless in that moment, taking in the subtleties of the man’s form. The effortless rise and fall of his chest as he incrementally shifted closer to Alec.

It just felt so... _right_.

Feeling brazen Alec lifted his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek, running his thumb along his lower lips, tracing the outline of his mouth.

‘Magnus, you’re….you’re just so...heavenly. Can - can I kiss you?’

Studying the man in anticipation, Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus’ eyes darkened, lust overtaking his features. Magnus kissed the thumb of his finger before taking it into his mouth, tongue swirling bewitchingly down to his knuckle. Magnus nodded as he released his thumb, placing his arm behind his back as he leant in and captured Alec’s lips between his own.

The tender warmth that radiated from Magnus’ lips as he moved them against Alec’s caused a steady heat to rise against Alec’s skin. He licked along Alec’s bottom lip as his tongue left no part of his mouth untouched. Alec had never felt so aroused from a kiss alone, the man was sucking and nipping at his tongue, baiting it into submission as he stole the breath from Alec’s lungs.

Alec eventually pulled away panting, unsure if he was breathless from the kiss or simply from being in the vicinity of Magnus’ captivating existence.

Squashing the voice inside him that told him to slow down, Alec wrapped his hang around the back of Magnus’ neck as he laid down, angling the man so that he was half laying on stop of him.

He felt the man’s arousal rubbing against his thigh, thick and full and begging to be touched.

Alec’s cock began to harden as he watched Magnus lick his already kiss swollen lips, eyes shining as he laid on his side practically eye fucking Alec.

Resting on his forearm, Magnus used his freehand to cup Alec’s cheek as he lowered himself, sucking Alec’s lips in fervour. Alec’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he surrendered to the feel of Magnus, lips slowly becoming numb.

He reached up his hand to grab the hairs at the nape of Magnus’ neck, deepening the kiss as he passionately thrust his tongue into Magnus’ mouth.

Alec’s body jolted as he felt Magnus fingers creeping down his chest, leaving a trail of delicious heat as they drew patterns above his waistband.

He wanted more, needed more, craved to feel Magnus’ touch, like a soothing balm for his heated skin.

Suddenly Magnus pulled away, startling Alec as he lifted his shirt, peppering kisses along his abs as he licked the firm ridges.

‘You are a dream.’

Alec hummed as he felt Magnus’ lips travel lower and closer to where he really wanted him, but seemingly not close enough.

‘Mag-nusss.’

Magnus smirked provocatively, hand trailing along the plane of Alec’s thigh. He lowered his head to Alec’s ear, breath warm and inviting as he whispered against the shell, ‘I think it’s time to begin your private lesson. I want to see how flexible those vocal chords are.’

Alec whimpered as Magnus nipped at his ear, kissing his way along his jaw before latching himself against his pulse point. His hand travelled across his crotch, ghosting Alec’s painfully hard erection causing Alec to arch his back in anticipation.

‘Touch me, fuck, please, Magnus.’

Humming in his assault of Alec’s neck, Magnus slithered his hand under Alec’s briefs, stroking down Alec’s shaft in a slow sensuous rhythm.

Alec moaned loudly as Magnus raised himself slightly, gesturing for Alec to lift his hips as he slid his shorts and briefs down to expose his leaking cock.

‘Fuck Alexander, I wish you knew the things you do to me. You are so fucking beautiful. I’m going to make you feel so good.’

As Magnus’ hand gripped onto Alec’s cock, Alec grabbed him by the wrist stilling him before he sat up slowly. Magnus stalled his movements, an unfamiliar confusion and rejection flashed across his face as Alec kissed him fervidly, pacifying his disorientation.

‘I want to feel you too.’

Alec gestured for Magnus to lay down next to him, helping him to shimmy his yoga pants half way down his thighs, revealing his perfectly curved and throbbing erection. His mouth watered as he imagined the feel of Magnus’ cock in his hand, in his mouth, deep inside him as it rubbed against his walls.

He turned his head, basking in the passion in Magnus’ eyes as they took each other in their hands. He stroked his thumb over Magnus’ slit, teasing his head as he used his precum to lubricate his hand, allowing Magnus to fuck slowly into his fist.

The whimpers and moans escaping Magnus’ mouth were making Alec lose all grip on reality. If Alec thought his voice was beautiful before it was nothing compared to a completely out of control and begging Magnus.

Alec prayed he would never go without hearing the way Magnus moaned his name in ecstasy ever again. 

He wanted to devour this man, draw him to an unknown place inside of him. Bring him to his highest peak, the ultimate oasis, a utopia of pleasure.

Magnus’ mouth hung open, eyes rolling as Alec’s gaze darted between the pure bliss on his face and the torture he was inflicting on his beautiful cock.

He didn’t know how to feel, where to focus, how to control his assault on the man. The way Magnus’ hand was moving on him was as if his soul was being fucked right out of him. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have  Magnus’ cock buried deep within him, fucking him raw until he surrendered to his body’s exhaustion.

The thought alone was enough to bring Alec cascading over the edge of his control.

It didn't take long for that familiar heat to begin its slow coil within Alec, as his balls tightened he felt Magnus quicken his pace, leaning in to capture his moans on his lips.

Their shared climax echoing among the rushing of the trees, creating ripples across the water as they both arched their backs, crying out in ecstasy as they painted themselves with an endless amount of semen.

Alec collapsed against the ground, breathing heavily as he turned his head, heart beating wildly in his chest as he marvelled at how beautiful Magnus looked when he was completely fucked out. Raising his hand, he dragged his fingers through the cum on Magnus’ stomach before taking his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

Eyes widening, Magnus inhaled sharply at Alec’s actions, hand firmly squeezing Alec’s sensitive cock.

They both whined out a dramatic ‘fuck’ as their chests fell rapidly before Magnus sat up, towering over Alec.

Magnus’ eyes bore into Alec’s intensely as he interlocked his clean hand with Alec’s. Chuckling, he spoke breathlessly as he murmured, ’How are you even real?’

Grinning Alec sat up, resting his forehead against Magnus’, whispering against his lips, ‘I don’t know, but I really want you to kiss me again.’

Magnus smiled against his lips as he hummed, ’I hope this lesson was worthwhile’.

Pulling back, Alec studied Magnus’ eyes before answering, ‘So good I might have to sign up for more’, as he surged forward, swallowing Magnus’ reply.


End file.
